Past Lies
by trycee
Summary: Alex Krychek kidnaps Scully when Mulder gets too close to CGB. Adventure/and a little MSR!
1. Chapter 1

**Past Lies**

**by Trycee**

**TimeLine: Season 7 before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully knocked on Mulder's door but he didn't answer. She turned the knob and walked right in. She could see Mulder's lanky form hanging off from his couch. "Mulder?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting up, wiping at his eyes. "What are you doing here, Scully? Its 2 a.m."

"I couldn't sleep," she said, as Mulder scooted over to make room for her on the couch.

"Nightmare?", he questioned.

"No...I just couldn't..."

She wasn't sure why she had come over to his apartment so late at night. She just knew she needed to be in his presence.

He clicked the remote of the television and handed it to her. "Be right back..."

She watched him walk into his bedroom and she could hear the water turn on. He returned a few moments later with a fresh t-shirt, a dampened face and smelling of Irish Spring.

"Take off your jacket!", he said, picking up the phone. He stood near the t.v and dialed the number. "Yeah...two number 4 specials with two egg rolls..."

Scully peeled the jacket off and tossed it over to his chair. "I'm not really that hungry, Mulder."

He turned his attention back to the phone. "Make that one number 4 special with two egg rolls. Alright...yeah that's me...Thanks."

He sat down from her. "It'll be here in 15 minutes."

Scully kicked off her heels, and sat back into the couch, placing her feet between them. Mulder noticed her attire, she was dressed in a purple halter top covered by a white blouse that accentuated her figure. She wore jeans and stockings that covered her carefully pedicured toes that still couldn't reach him on his side of the couch. He was sure she had showered before coming over to his apartment, he was sure her hair she had pulled into a pony tail was still damp. Scully noticed him staring and smiled.

"Sorry," he said, sitting back, trying to focus on the television.

"It's okay," she said, looking down at her hands.

She gazed up at Mulder and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Mulder reached out his hand and touched her foot, rubbing her foot through her stockings, his rough calloused hands caressed her toes. She sighed and he could tell she was enjoying his massage.

"I'm glad you came," he said, reaching for her hand and rubbing his thumb over her soft lotioned hands.

"Really?", she said, as a tingle shot through her body.

"Of course," he spoke in a low tone, looking into her eyes. "Of course..."

A knock on the door startled them and Mulder got up to pay the delivery man. He set the Chinese food down on his coffee table and realized he needed plates.

"I'll get them, " Scully said, walking towards his kitchen. "You got anything cold, Mulder?"

"I've got a few beers..."

He popped an old movie into his VCR. Scully returned with the beers and plates. "Mulder, whens the last time you bought groceries?"

He smiled, embarrassed at the fridge that held only beers and out-dated orange juice. "Scully, I don't think I ever have..."

She looked surprised but then grabbed up a fortune cookie from the empty paper bag.

"What's it say?", he said, trying to grab her fortune from her hand.

She cracked open the sweet cookie and read the fortune out loud. "It says...Happiness is near..."

"It doesn't say you'll fall in love with a handsome man that believe in extraterrestrials?", he said, smiling.

Scully's eyes grew big. "Mulder!"

He grabbed up his chopsticks and picked up a piece of orange chicken and brought it to her mouth. She opened it and he slid the food in. He watched as she chewed and then swallowed. He offered more but she declined. "Mulder...why would my fortune say that?', she questioned.

Mulder put his chopsticks down and turned in her direction. "Scully."

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Scully gasped. "What would I do?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning into her. "What would you do?"

He was a few inches from her mouth, staring into her eyes. He waited for her to protest but she didn't so he leaned in more, pressing his lips to hers. She reached her hand to the back of his neck, drawing him in. They kissed deeply, tongues swirling, eyes closed, passionately, releasing their desires for each other. Scully broke the kiss needing to breathe. "Mulder...wow.", she said, looking into his glittering eyes.

He smiled wickedly and kissed her again on the lips."Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

"We kissed at New Years," she smiled. "And we almost kissed before that..."

He touched her face running his fingers around her face, kissing whatever he touched. "That New Years kiss...I couldn't help myself."

"Really?", she grinned. "I thought it was because of the New Year."

"I just said that," he smiled. "I just couldn't resist those lips another day..."

She smiled and kissed him again. They deepened the kiss and Scully again broke away. "You're so passionate, Mulder."

"Only with you, Scully," he said, drawing her closer to him. "I've waited a long time to show you Scully."

"Show me what?", she said, tracing his lips with her fingers.

"How much I love you..."

"Mulder...", she said, looking into his eyes. She could see he was serious.

"Let me ask you something, Scully. Do you love me?"

She looked down shyly and then looked back into his eyes. "You know I do Mulder. You know I love you."

Mulder grinned widely and then returned to kissing her. Scully tried to match his intensity. "Thank You for telling me Scully. I could tell you loved me... I just needed to hear it."

"You could tell? How?"

"The way you touched me...the way you looked at me...the way you take care of me...", he said, rubbing her arms and drawing her closer to him. "I've known it for years though you would never admit it."

"I could tell the same way with you," she said, looking up at him. "Plus, you said it once when you were kinda out of it."

"But that was the thing, Scully. I knew exactly what I was saying."

"There were so many times we should've told each other."

The door swung open and the Lone Gunmen entered, slamming the door back behind them. They looked at each other. Mulder and Scully were cradled up in each other's arms. They were staring back at the Gunmen who had invaded their time together.

"We interrupting anything?", Byers asked, shooting a look at Langely and Froehike.

"Actually, you are!", Mulder said, letting go of Scully and standing up to face them.

Froehike looked angry. "I knew you would steal my woman!"

Scully blushed and looked over to Froehike. He was staring at her and then back up to Mulder.

"I told you guys they were together...but you thought I was paranoid!"

"Froehike!", Mulder said. "What's the deal?"

"You stole my woman!", he said, walking past Mulder to stand near Scully who was thoroughly embarrassed at this point.

"Froehike," she began. "I'm sorry...but I love Mulder."

Froehike shot a look at Mulder. "If it weren't for the fact that we had something to show you, I'd kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!", Mulder said, sitting back down next to Scully.

Langely walked in, eye-balling the Chinese laid out on the table. He grabbed up a carton and a fork, as Byer's sat down across from them, pushing Scully's jacket out of his way.

"Now that you've made yourselves at home, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure Scully doesn't make a mistake with your sorry ass!", Froehike said, glaring at Mulder.

Mulder placed his arm around Scully to emphasize his point. She rolled her eyes as Froehike stared at them.

"I think I'm sick to my stomach," Froehike spoke.

"Good, go home!", Mulder said, throwing his chopstick at Froehike.

"Watch it Mulder!", Froehike threatened. "I can fry you in the shower and make it look like a suicide!"

"Okay...okay," Scully said, interrupting. "Whats going on?"

"We're here because we think we might have found some information you might want," Byers, said, handing Mulder a piece of paper.

Langely tossed the now empty Chinese carton into the trash. "Check it out Mulder..."

Mulder eyed the papers in front of him. "You telling me that CGB was my father...and Samantha's father...as well as Jeffrey Spenders..."

"That's right, ole Smokey's your padre," Langely announced.

"I kinda guessed he was my dad awhile ago...though I don't think of it that way...that was my mother's business."

"But its not just that, Mulder...old CGB is more than the father of three..."

Mulder looked through the paper work he had in his hand. "You saying I have more siblings?"

"Exactly!", Byers continued. "Apparently he got around...you have half siblings...possibly two here in the greater D.C. Area."

"What does that mean to me?"

"Mulder, they're your siblings...wouldn't you want to know?", Scully asked.

"What that evil repeats itself...no, I'm not that interested."

"I think you would want to know," Byers said. "Who knows what position they are in...they could be in with old CGB."

"I think you should try to find out, Mulder," Scully announced. "For security purposes...to determine if they are in with the Syndicate."

Mulder turned to Scully and she looked down, sitting back against the couch. He looked over to the guys and they looked at each other. "I think we'll go...", Byers said.

"To be continued!", Froehike said, pointing at Mulder. He glanced briefly at Scully and then walked out behind Byers. Langely grabbed another carton.

"For the road," he said, letting himself out.

"Mulder...", she began.

"I'm not doing it, Scully. I had enough of CGB!", he said raising his voice. "How would you feel Scully if you found out that your brothers, sister and you were actually the child of the most evil man since Hitler? That your mother was a liar! That the father that hated you your entire life wasn't really your father! That the jerk at work that helped close down the X-Files...your life work... was actually your half brother. And that there's more out there of them...How would you feel?"

"I would feel like you do! But what if they are the ones helping him Mulder. Wouldn't you want to know to stop him?"

"No," he said, turning up the sound on the television.

"I'm gonna go," she said, grabbing up her jacket.

"I don't want you to go...I didn't mean to ruin things, I'm just upset...I could use your company, Scully."

She dropped her jacket back onto the chair, and sat back down. Mulder looked pained so she kissed his lips but the intensity was gone. He dropped his eyes and she rubbed his face and kissed his chin with stubbly hairs that peaked out. "Maybe you should rest, Mulder."

"I can't sleep now, Scully."

"Just go in your room and sleep Mulder. I'll be out here."

"No...", he said, shaking his head. "You go ahead and sleep in my bed. I'll rest out here..."

She nodded and stood up. "I'll use one of your t-shirts, okay? We've got just a few short hours before we have to be at work anyway..."

He nodded and Scully went into his bedroom. She grabbed up a pillow and a blanket and brought it out to Mulder. He tossed it next to him on the couch and she leaned down and kissed him again. He responded but she could tell he was very troubled. She closed his door and slipped out of her clothes and grabbed one of his t-shirts from his drawers and slipped it on. She got under the covers and tried to close her eyes to sleep.

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Past Lies**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**TimeLine: Season 7 before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

It took Scully a few moments to adjust her eyes to the room she was laying in. She got up and listened to hear any noises coming from Mulder's living room. It was silent and panic struck her. She threw open his bedroom door and walked out, half expecting it to be empty, for Mulder to be gone. She saw the television set still flickering, the sound was off before she saw him still sitting up on the couch, the blanket and pillow still jumble up on the couch beside him where he had thrown it a few hours before. She walked over to him and knelt beside him, and touched his face. "Mulder, you haven't slept..."

She traced the dried tears down his face and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Mulder...I was scared you'd be gone."

He placed his hand on her face. "I almost did...but I...I need you to come with me, Scully. I think you're right...I need to know."

She then noticed that she was dressed in his t-shirt. "Let me get dressed Mulder and then you get dressed and we can go..."

He watched her turn and walk back into his bedroom. She quickly washed up and dressed back into her clothes, running a finger through her hair. When she came out Mulder was standing at the door, which surprised her. "Mulder?"

"I was gonna knock," he said, still dazed. "The bathroom is in there..."

She nodded and moved out the way for him to enter into his bedroom. She sat down on the couch and listened to the shower turn on. A half an hour later, he emerged dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans and walked over to her, she could tell he was disturbed by the Gunmen's news. He held out his hand and she grabbed it, standing up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Thank you for staying last night...Just knowing you were sleeping in there helped me..."

Scully smiled and slipped her hand back into Mulder's. He grabbed his phone and keys and without letting her hand go, he closed his apartment door. They walked hand and hand down the hall, into the elevator and down into the front of the apartment. They let go of each others hand as they walked out into the crisp Alexandria morning. Mulder placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her over to his car. They got in and Mulder pulled off.

"Where are we going, Mulder?"

"The Gunmen's...I need they're help."

Langley was watching the monitors when he saw them approach. "Its Mulder and Scully!"

Froehike smoothed his hand over his head. "How do I look?"

"Frightening!", Langley snarled.

"Shut up Barbie!", Froehike shot back.

"Guys, Guys...come on.", Byers said, trying to defuse the situation.

Mulder rang the doorbell and Froehike unlocked the various locks on the door. Mulder walked in first and looked down at Froehike..."To be continued?", he asked.

"Punk!", Froehike said, watching Mulder move past him.

Scully smiled at Froehike but then walked quickly over to Mulder. Froehike walked behind her, taking in the view. She turned to look back at him and he smiled widely. "Sorry...you can't blame a guy."

"Blame him for what?", Mulder asked.

Scully looked over to Mulder. "Nothing!", she said quickly. "So...we're here for they're help, right Mulder?"

Byers offered them a seat. Scully sat in front of some old food covered in mold and she pushed it out of her way. Froehike picked it up and threw it away. She could tell he was still trying to get her attention but she did her best to ignore him. She knew Mulder was still edgy about his tiff with Froehike.

"I see you came to your senses," Langley said, directing his comment to Mulder.

"Whatever", Mulder mumbled. "How did you get this information?"

"We ran your DNA through a few government databases," Byers answered.

"Why?", Scully asked.

The Lone Gunmen looked at each other. Mulder smiled, "No Dungeon and Dragon's tournaments lately, fellas?"

"Dungeon's and Dragon's!", Langley scoffed. "That's so old news, Mulder."

"Okay, whatever...what happened...", Mulder said impatiently.

"Well, " Byers said, turning to the computer screen. "When we ran it through the Federal DNA database, four files came up. One being yours...one being Samantha's and one being your half brother Jeffery Spender and also CGB."

"But when we run it through other government DNA databases...two other entries came up...", Langley stated.

"Cleverly hidden...", Froehike continued. "unless you were looking for it."

"Like you three trolls were," Mulder laughed.

"Like I said...Punk!", Froehike scoffed.

"Don't start, guys, please!", Scully begged.

"For you, Agent Scully..." Froehike answered.

Mulder shook his head. "Always the gentleman, hunh Froehike?"

"Guys!", Byers interrupted. "The point of our investigation...Okay, two names come up matching your DNA...a woman named Christine Cunningham living in Forest Heights, Maryland...and a man named Howard Brightman in Silver Springs, Maryland."

"Any connection?"

"None...though we can't find any information on either one of them...", Froehike added.

"Except they both hold dual citizenship...they are Canadian's..."

"It could explain something about CGB...", Scully stated. "Perhaps he's Canadian...if we find out we might find out his history and finally crack him."

"Get a print out of those address and a photo of CGB," Mulder said, standing up. Langley handed him the print outs."Thanks fellas," Mulder said, turning to walk over to the door.

Scully saw he was waiting and so she hopped down and walked over to him. "Thanks again guys," she said, as they opened the door and walked out.

Froehike watched her leave. Langley turned to him. "You never had a chance with her anyway..."

"You pony tale freak!", Froehike yelled.

"Guys, Guys! Be professionals, will ya!", Byers spoke, locking the doors. "Who's up for a game of Dungeon's and Dragons?"

Mulder pulled out and headed towards the Capital Beltway crossing over into Maryland. He showed Scully the address and they both scanned the Forest Heights streets until they pulled up in front of the modest home. Mulder and Scully walked up and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door, peering behind a black screened door. Scully pulled out her badge. "I'm Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder...may we speak to you?"

The woman opened the screened door and Scully walked in followed by Mulder. They both scanned the home and could see children's toys tucked into a corner. The woman eyed Mulder and then looked over to Scully, but turned her attention back to Mulder. "Please sit down, " she offered. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No," Scully smiled, as they sat down on the couch. The woman sat across from them.

Mulder could see that she resembled the adult clones of Samantha slightly, her hair was black like Samantha's but was straighter, her features were similar like as similar as cousins would look. She kept her eyes on Mulder which made Scully a little uncomfortable. Mulder pulled out the print-out of CGB. "Do you know this man?"

The woman looked at the photo carefully, a photo of an older CGB, the only photo the FBI had. "No," she said, genuinely. "I'm sorry, I don't...who is he?"

"Do you know you're father?", Scully inquired.

"No...My mother was a single mother..."

"Were you born in the U.S.?"

"No, I'm Canadian. I came here because of my husband...he works for the CIA.", the woman said, answering Scully but still looking over to Mulder. "I'm sorry...but I don't understand."

"Do you know you're father's name?", Scully continued.

"No, my mother never told me...she had quite a few secrets. She worked for the Canadian government...she was a secretary in the Canadian Army up until 1968."

"So, Cunningham is your married name?", Mulder spoke.

"Yes, my maiden name is Boucher. My husband is CIA Agent Kenneth Cunningham..."

The woman was thoroughly confused. Mulder noticed the photo of her and her husband on the mantle. Three children including a baby in her arms were in the photo. Christine Cunningham noticed Mulder staring at their photos. "Excuse me...", she said, looking at Mulder. "Do I know you?"

Mulder looked surprised. "I don't think so..."

"You know...I have a photo of my father though no name is attached, just some initials...CGB...I could never figure that out...but you kind of look like him...", she said, tilting her head to take in Mulder's features. "I'll go get it...", she said, standing up and walking off into another room.

Scully turned, she could see a pained expression on Mulder's face. She reached out her hand and touched his. He gripped it tightly but let go when the woman reentered the room. "Here," she said, handing him a tattered black and white photo of a man in his thirties... Scully gasped as she looked at the photo Mulder held in his hands. "He looks like you, Mulder."

CGB stood next to a young woman, his arms wrapped around her, his hand on her stomach. He studied the features...the dark hair, the dark skin, the similar features...Mulder wanted to throw the photo across the room but he stopped himself from doing so."This is your mother?', he managed to say.

"Yes...", the woman answered. "Are you...are you my brother?"

Mulder handed the photo back to her and stood up. He hugged her lightly. "I think I'm your half brother...yes."

Christine hugged him tightly. "You have to meet my children...my husband!"

"Actually," Mulder interrupted. "We're on a case right now..."

Scully shot a quick smile to the woman. "We're trying to find information about your...father," she said, looking at Mulder.

"Why?, was he...in trouble?", she said, as a child ran in to the living room from the side door.

"Mom," the little boy screamed and then stopped as he noticed the guest. "Who are they?"

Mulder took in the boys dark hair and features which reminded him of photos of himself when he was young. He pulled out a card. "This is my information, contact me any time."

The woman smiled weakly, looking at Scully. She nodded and turned towards the front door. She stood there waiting for Mulder. Mulder touched the woman's shoulder. "Nice meeting you...I'll be in touch..."

Mrs. Cunningham watched as the two agents closed the door back behind them. Her son then rushed to her. "Mom, I hurt my knee!"

Mulder sat outside the residence staring into space. Scully touched his arm. "Mulder, you okay?"

He started the car and pulled off. "Scully...my entire life was a lie...I used to know who I was or so I thought...I can't even explain to you how I feel...I mean, who am I? My life was built on a lie..."

She massaged his shoulder as far as she could reach as he drove back towards the Capital Beltway. He looked dazed but he continued to speak. "I am looking at a photo that looks exactly like me, Scully...I mean, my father...William Mulder...the man I thought was my father...my identity was wrapped up in him and it was false...Is CGB even Jewish? When I was growing up I knew I didn't look like my father...I didn't look like him because I thought..."

"Because you look like your mom," she spoke. "You do look like her, Mulder!"

He smiled and then became silent. Finally he broke the silence. "Scully, this man would come over and visit us and the entire time he was actually visiting his children and we didn't know it...My mom...did she ever tell my father that we weren't his children? Did he go to his grave thinking we were his biological children? CGB and my father were friends...he slept with his friends wife and produced children and they never said anything...Can you imagine Scully?"

Scully thought about her own Irish Family. There was no mistaken that they were all William Scully's children...Bill and Charles both looked like younger versions of her father. And though Scully looked the most like her mother, she and Melissa still looked like a combination of both her parents, though they all had his bright red hair versus her mother's darker auburn hair, though Charles's hair now matched their mother's. But she knew there was a difference between her family and Mulder's...Mulder had come from wealth, an elite family...his father having worked for the State Department. He grew up having the finest on Martha's Vineyard with various houses for summer and winter, and his father was involved heavily in the alien conspiracy...Mulder's life was that of secrets...his family breathed in secrets...which was different from her own.

Scully's father had been a captain in the Navy. She had grown up in modest military housing in San Diego as well as other places, wherever he was stationed. When he would be deployed, she had a strong female role model in her mother who kept her children well taken care of and well loved, doting on them while still being a strong disciplinarian. When her father returned he resumed his role as the head of the household and he was adored by his wife and his children. Maggie and William loved each other. They're strong Catholic beliefs is what Scully believed kept them together as well as just pure love for each other. She had grown up watching her parents be affectionate to each other and she knew Mulder's parents had been distant even before their divorce. Her childhood was one with happy memories even in the smallest base housing they occupied.

She turned to look at Mulder. His eyes were tearing up but he kept his hands steady, driving towards Silver Springs.

**Please Leave FeedBack: Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Past Lies**

**Part 3**

**by**

**Trycee**

**TimeLine: Season 7 before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Within thirty minutes, Mulder pulled up in front of the chic apartment building in Silver Springs. He parked and Scully opened the door, sticking a leg out, but Mulder held her arm. "Wait...look whose here..."

She turned and looked down the street in the direction Mulder was staring and she could see Cigarette Smoking Man, aged and frail standing with a young man in his twenties. He had light brown hair, his eyes she couldn't make out, but he smoked on a cigarette as he lit one for CGB.

"I thought he was dead...", Scully gasped.

They watched as the two men spoke and then watched as CGB ducked into the alley. The young man turned and walked up towards them, walking right past their car, into the doorway of the apartment.

"I think we have our guy," Mulder said, stepping out of the car.

Scully followed and they checked the row of silver apartment mailboxes and then took the elevator to the sixth floor. They knocked on the door and it was opened by the same man. Mulder pulled out his badge and looked into the younger man's face. "We're with the FBI, can we come in?"

The young man smiled and then held his arms out so they could enter the small apartment sparsely furnished. He held out his hand, gesturing for them to sit on his black worn futon.

"Can I help you Agents?", he said, eying Scully.

Mulder stood in front of her and she moved back sitting the furthest from the young man. He smiled again and then sat down in a chair. His smile irritated Mulder...it reminded him of CGB, cold, and heartless.

"Are you Howard Brightman?", Mulder questioned.

"Of course I am," the young man said, pulling out a pack of Morley's.

The way he answered made Mulder's skin crawl. "Do you know this man?", he said, showing him the photo of CBG.

"Sorry...never seen him!", the young guy said, blowing smoke rings.

"That's funny," Mulder said, standing up above him. "I could've sworn I saw you talking with him a few minutes ago outside."

"Sorry...I think you're mistaken," Mr. Brightman said, standing up. He was a few inches shorter than Mulder.

"Are you lying to a Federal Investigator?", Mulder said, looking him in the eye.

The young man chuckled. "Not at all..."

"What do you do for a living, Mr. Brightman," Scully questioned.

The young guy turned his attention to her. "I'm a freelance artist," he said, smiling at her.

Again Mulder blocked his view. The guy stepped back and looked Mulder up and down. He puffed again on his cigarette but Mulder snatched it out of his hand. He grabbed the guy by the collar and tossed him into the wall. He then pulled out his gun and stuck it into Mr. Brightman's face.

"You're one of his cronies, aren't you! You're one of his little foot soldiers, aren't you! Answer me!", he screamed.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," he said, feeling the cold steel against his chin.

"You do! Your cigarette smoking son-of-a-bitch of a father!"

A smile crossed over the young man's face. "And yours...Agent Mulder!"

"That evil son-of-a-bitch isn't my father!', Mulder said, releasing his grip on the boy. He continued to hold the gun at him but stepped back. "You tell your father that we'll catch up to him...you tell him that!"

Mulder looked over to Scully and she headed for the door. He kept his gun on the boy and then walked out the door. They got back into the elevator and walked back into the street. Mulder and Scully pulled off but Mulder made a U-Turn and parked across the busy street.

"What are you doing?", Scully questioned.

"Gonna see if Junior will lead us to CGB..."

She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out his binoculars. She tried looking up to the windows but it was too high up for her to see. Mulder kept his eyes glued to the front apartment door. He banged his hand against the steering wheel and Scully reached out to comfort him.

"Mulder...you're upset..."

He turned briefly in her direction. "That smug little punk acted just like him, Scully. "

"I wonder how many more there is...", Scully said. She looked over to Mulder and wished she hadn't said those words..."I'm sorry, Mulder...I know that's a painful subject for you right now..."

"I...I think I'm more upset with my mother right now than anything Scully...she never admitted it. I confronted her once and she wouldn't admit it to me..."

"I'm sorry Mulder...", she said, rubbing his arm.

"You know...why did they take Samantha...why didn't they take this Howard or Christine or something...why was our lives ruined, Scully?"

"I don't know Mulder...he's a heartless man..."

"He pressured my father into giving up Samantha. He sacrificed his children that belonged to someone else..."

"He did sacrifice his wife, Mulder...", she said.

She could see the wheels turning in his head. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel again. "If we can follow this Howard guy, Scully, maybe we can find out what hole the rat runs in..."

"Mulder...there he is!", she said, pointing across the street.

They watched as Howard started a blue car and sped off. Mulder pulled out, almost hitting another car and made a U-Turn to follow behind him. He trailed behind at a distant, turning down the streets, following as closely as he could without being detected.

**Please Leave FeedBack: Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Lives**

**By Trycee**

**TimeLine: Season 7 before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully's phone rang and she answered. "Yes sir." Mulder shot her a look and then noticed the time in his dashboard. It was 9:15. He knew Scully would try to explain to Skinner why they weren't there for the morning's meetings.

"Sir, Agent Mulder and I are out in the field..."

"Doing what, Agent Scully?", Skinner spoke into the phone.

"Sir, we are following a lead...A lead given to us this morning...we'll keep you informed."

"Where are you now?"

"We're following a suspect back to D.C it seems...we'll keep you informed sir."

Mulder looked over to her as he swerved through the morning traffic still following behind Howard Brightman . Scully hung up the phone and looked back to Mulder. "He's very upset."

"I'll bring him some flowers," Mulder smirked.

"Where do you think he's going?"

"I don't know, " Mulder said, still watching the road. "Wherever he's going, we need to follow..."

Mulder pulled up at Union Station, he could see Howard Brightman step into the front of Union Station. A tap on the window jolted Mulder. He rolled down his window.

"You can't park here," a D.C. Police officer announced.

Mulder pulled out his badge and then popped the trunk to his car. Scully stepped out and ran into the station to follow Brightman. Mulder followed, walking to the back and opening up the trunk. He grabbed up their overnight bags they kept in his car. He also grabbed two baseball hats that he tucked under his arm.

The police officer walked back over to Mulder. "I don't care who you are, you can't park here!"

Mulder tossed him his keys. "Tow it!", he said, turned and walked in following Scully. She was standing near the public telephones, and Mulder placed a New York Knicks baseball hat on her head. "For disguise," he grinned. He placed one on his head and scanned the crowd for Howard.

"He's in the line buying a ticket for New York."

Mulder waited for the young man to buy his ticket and walk off and then Mulder by passed the crowds, placed his badge up against the ticket window. "A man just bought a ticket, where was he going?"

He could see Scully make her way through the crowd tailing behind Howard Brightman. The ticket agent looked surprised. "Penn Station...", she answered.

"Alright. Give me two tickets to Penn Station."

He handed Scully her ticket and they separated, continuing to follow Brightman. They boarded the regional train and kept their distance, sitting a ways away. They rode the three hour ride to Penn Station and then followed Brightman to another line. They repeated their surveillance and Mulder purchased two additional tickets.

"Now where?", Scully asked, still tailing Brightman.

"Plattsburg, New York."

"Whats in Plattsburgh?"

"Its just a few minutes away from Canada...", Mulder answered.

"Mulder, if he makes it to Canada, we're done..."

Mulder looked into her big blue eyes. "Why?"

"Mulder! You know we can't follow him into Canada..."

"Scully...he may be trying to get us off his tail...I think he knows we're following him..."

She watched Brightman board the train and they bordered as well, sitting a distance from him. Mulder sat in a seat alone, next to the window and Scully sat behind him against the window as well. Brightman settled into his seat but he suddenly got up. Scully could see him coming in their direction so she whispered in Mulder's ear, "Mulder turn around to me."

Mulder sat up and turned in her direction and she grabbed him by the face and planted a kiss on his lips. They kissed deeply and then let go so each other could breathe. "Scully, You couldn't wait?"

"Mulder!", she blushed. "I was trying to disguise ourselves..."

"I could go for doing that again!", he smiled.

"Well, he went past us already..."

"I'll follow him!", Mulder said, getting up and moving past the crowds.

He could see Brightman coming out of the bathroom, so he ducked into Scully's seat. He kissed her again, his tongue swirling against hers until Brightman moved past them to his seat. They smiled at each other, wrapping their hands together and then continued watching Brightman. It was a long seven hour trip to Plattsburgh and they followed him out onto the platform of the Plattsburgh D & H Amtrak station. Howard Brightman begun to run and quickly ran out of the small brick station and disappeared into the crisp night. Mulder ran in one direction trying to find him as Scully scanned the other direction.

"Damn!", Mulder screamed. "He got away..."

She walked over to him and touched his arm. "Mulder..."

"Scully, what do you think he was trying to do?"

"Get to Canada...he could then drive to Montreal and fly anywhere..."

"There's an international airport here," a red haired man announced standing behind them. "Its not big but we get a lot of visitors come through here."

Scully smiled and Mulder just stared at him. He was standing with his wife and kids. Mulder turned from them back to Scully. "Scully, if he knew we were following him, wouldn't it be obvious that we'd think he was going to Canada...I think he's still here..."

"I disagree, Mulder. He could be almost to Canada right now."

"It's too obvious, Scully. He's smarter than that...He wants us to try to go to Canada but I think he's still here...We've got to figure out where's he's going Scully..."

"Mulder, it's late...we need to get some sleep...we've been on trains an entire day!"

"There's a Super 8 nearby," the man continued.

Mulder turned to stare at him. "Can we help you?", he said, irritated.

Scully smiled widely to the family. "Thanks...we'll catch a cab there."

"We could take you!", the man said undaunted. "My brother's picking us up and we could drop you off. We come up here all the time...we try to get photos of Champ every year..."

"Champ?", Scully asked.

"Champ...", Mulder said, more interested. "As in Lake Champlain's Champ...the lake monster, Scully."

"Oh that," she smirked. "Thanks but we have it...we'll get a cab in no time."

The man fiddled through his wallet and pulled out a photo, nearly shoving it in Scully's face. "That's Champ!"

Mulder looked at the photo and smiled. "You took the photo..."

"Yep! Actually, my little one did," he said, pointing to the red faced 8 yr old who stood shivering in her jacket.

"Looks like a piece of driftwood," Scully whispered.

A van pulled up and a man stepped out, a beer belly leading the way. He hugged the other red haired man who had an equally impressive beer belly and then started gathering up his relative's bags and tossing it into the dirty van. The brother stopped and looked at Scully. "Well, hello there!"

Mulder frowned but Scully could barely keep herself from laughing. "Hi," she answered.

The brother then noticed Mulder and then stepped back. They waved to Mulder and Scully and climbed into the van. The beer gut brother kept his eyes on Scully as he pulled off into the dark. Mulder shivered but Scully continued to laugh, glancing over to Mulder.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date," Mulder chuckled.

"Mulder! He's not my type...of course if you start looking like that, Mulder. I'd have to leave you!"

He wrapped his arms around her in the cold. "Well, I better not get that way then..."

"We need to get to that hotel!", Scully said, snuggling against his cold jacket. "Its freezing!"

"Must be the freezing lake beyond."

"Mulder, call the taxi now!", she said as her teeth began to chatter.

Mulder pulled out his phone and called information. He then called the taxi company that came promptly. Mulder tossed their bags into the far corner of the cab and they slid into the seats. The cab driver turned around to look at them briefly and then asked, "Where too?"

"Super 8," he said, trying to feel his fingers that were frozen.

Scully grabbed his hands and wrapped them around hers to warm hers up. "Not fair," Mulder joked.

The driver pulled up in front of the office of the hotel. Mulder turned to Scully. "Wait here..."

He walked over to the office and a few minutes later he returned with the key. He opened the door and helped Scully out and then grabbed up their bags. Scully followed behind and he opened the motel door. She looked around. "Mulder, where's my room?"

"I thought we'd keep each other warm!"

"Mulder, I'm not ready for that now...we just started a relationship together."

Mulder laid the bags down into the chair. "Scully, we've been together for 7 years...seven _long_ years!"

Scully shot a look at Mulder and crossed her arms. He threw up his hands. "Okay...okay...when you're ready...but I want you to know I'm ready!"

"You're not going to pressure me are you Mulder?"

He sat down on the bed. "Scully, if that were the case I would've done it years ago!"

"Okay," she said, looking down. "We could snuggle, Mulder but nothing more..."

"I promise!", he said, crossing his heart. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Okay...", she said eying him suspiciously. "You promised!"

Mulder smiled at Scully. "You probably can't resist me, Scully!"

She gave him another look and he acted like he was being shot. "Okay...I promise."

After ordering a greasy pizza that they barely touched, Scully went into the bathroom and took a shower. She was grateful she had one of her silk pajamas that wasn't revealing. She was nervous about sleeping in the same bed with Mulder. She had nearly forgotten about Howard Brightman, instead she nervously opened the door and saw Mulder scrawled out on top of his side of the bed, watching television. She threw her clothes into her night bag and turned around to see Mulder watching her.

"I'm done, Mulder, you can go in...", she said, trying to steady her voice.

Mulder grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, his eyes still on her. She watched him too, until he closed the bathroom door. She then slipped into the bed. Mulder came out a half an hour later, wearing a t-shirt and some sweat pants and they looked at each other. He turned off the light and then got into the bed with her. He edged his way over to Scully and she turned and he planted a kiss on her lips. They kissed a few moments more and then he wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled into her neck, smelling her damp hair. "Remember...you promised...", she whispered.

"I know...", he whispered back.

Mulder snuggled into his pillow, his arm still around Scully's waist but neither of them could close their eyes to sleep. Howard Brightman watched them through his binoculars. He could see their shadow through the window highlighted by the t.v that was still on low. He dialed a number on the phone. "They're here...yeah. What do you want me to do? Alright..."

He hung up the phone and Alex Krychek looked at him from the driver's seat. "What he say?"

"He wants us to handle the situation...", Howard answered.

"Let's give it a few more hours," Alex said, looking back over to Mulder and Scully lying in the bed. "This time we handle it right!"

**Please Leave FeedBack: Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Lies**

**Part 5**

**by Trycee**

**TimeLine: Season 7 before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files, it is owned by Chris Carter. This is written for fun not profit.**

The door busted open and Mulder and Scully jumped up from the bed reaching for their guns but before they could reach them on either night stand, Alex and Howard had them at gun-point.

"Alex Krychek," Mulder spat. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

"Well, well...Mulder...", Alex smirked. "You and Scully..."

"What do you want Krychek!", Mulder said raising his voice. "I see you brought a pet!", he said, eying Howard.

"Love you too brother," Howard responded.

Mulder's eyes narrowed. "What is it this time Krychek?"

"See...that's your problem, Mulder. You never take me seriously," Krychek said, his gun pointed to Scully. "Get over here!"

Scully looked at Mulder. Howard had his gun pointed at Mulder. Mulder moved slightly but Krychek cocked his gun. "Don't try me Mulder!"

Scully moved over to Krychek and she could see Mulder tense up, she knew he was ready to kill. Krychek, placed the gun to the side of her head and walked out. Howard stood grinning at Mulder. Mulder shifted but Howard blocked him. "Oh no, can't let you do that brother..."

Krychek started the car and Howard turned to look out the window. Mulder grabbed his gun and shot him, running out of the motel room without even checking to see if he was alive. He ran as fast as he could trying to reach Krychek's car but he sped off with Scully driving as he held a gun to her head. Mulder screamed out, "SCULLY!", as the car sped up and out into the street. He dropped to his knees, "SCULLY!"

Skinner by passed the police officers, flashing his badge and entered into the motel room. Mulder sat on the edge of the bed, still dressed in his t-shirt and sweats, his hands covering his face. Skinner moved the sheet that covered Howard's dead body and then covered it back up. He walked up to Mulder. "Can you explain to me whats happening here?"

Mulder's entire body shook as he cried, he looked up at Skinner, red faced, his eyes wet from tears. Skinner was uncomfortable as he stared down at Mulder, he handed him a handkerchief and waited for Mulder to clean off his face.

"Now, what happened?", he said, noticing Scully's gun on one side of the nightstand, her night bag tucked into one corner of the room in a chair and Mulder's in another. "Can you explain why you and Agent Scully spent the night together?"

Mulder turned to look at their personal things strewn around the room. He tried to say something but couldn't. Skinner pulled Mulder over to the corner of the room. "Do you realize how serious this is, Agent Mulder!"

"Its not what you think...nothing happened."

"You expect me to believe that nothing happened between you...yet you're sharing the same bed!"

Mulder looked coldly at his boss. "Let me remind you sir, that what Agent Scully and I do outside of the Bureau or what we _don't do_ is none of your business. We are on a case!", he said, through gritted teeth. "And if you have no faith in me, sir, then have faith in Agent Scully! Nothing inappropriate happened here!"

Skinner's jaw tightened. "You can see how this looks, Mulder! If this were any other situation, you would be thrown out on your ass right now!"

"I know sir! But we were on a case...you can check with the front desk, I checked us in as Mr. and Mrs. James, we were undercover!"

Skinner could see the seriousness in Mulder's voice. "Okay, I believe you but if I ever walk into a situation like this again, I better see two beds, is that understood Agent!"

"Yes sir!", he said, as the local police snapped photos of the dead body.

"Now...who is this?", Skinner asked, pointing to the sheet.

"Howard Brightman...CGB's illegitimate son...and my half-brother."

Skinner looked shocked but said nothing. "Who took Agent Scully?"

"Krychek...he sped away...he could be anywhere with her right now."

"We have a better chance of catching up to him in D.C., Mulder. Or he may contact you..."

"When I get my hands on him, sir. I'm gonna kill him this time!', Mulder spoke vehemently. "I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"Get your stuff, Mulder...and her's...we'll fly back to D.C."

The minute Mulder arrived in D.C he threw their bags into a cab and went straight to the Gunmen's lair. He walked up to their door and knocked, Froehike opened the door and Mulder moved past him, tossing their bags on the floor. He flopped down in a chair as the three men stared at him.

"Where's Agent Scully?", Froehike asked, noticing her night bag.

"Howard Brightman's dead...and Krychek took Scully..."

"Mulder, we're sorry," Byers spoke. "How can we help?"

"I don't know...", he said, on the verge of tears. "I need her back...I...need Scully."

Mulder's cell phone rang and he instantly recognized the voice. "Well, well...Agent Mulder...I've got something you need..."

"You hurt her and I'll kill you and everyone you ever cared for you stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

"Now, now there...", CGB spoke. "You got too close Mulder...can't have you trying to track me down...my business is my business...What were you gonna do when you found me? Kill me?"

"You lay one hand on Scully and I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Tough talk for a man in desperate need! Besides...I like Scully...I've always wondered what she saw in you though...must be her desire as a doctor to want to heal the sick and broken..."

"Where is she?", Mulder screamed into the phone.

"She's safe...unlike my boy you killed."

"He was as rotten as you!"

"Is that why you're quick to kill too? You're like me that way?"

Mulder was speechless. He quickly recovered his voice. "What do you want?"

"I'll tell you what I want...Agent Mulder. I'm offering you one last chance to join me...Join with me and I'll let Scully go free...if you don't...I'll keep her to do as I please!"

Mulder was silent. "Is that a deal?", CGB questioned.

"Its a deal..."

**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Lies**

**Part 6**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7 before All Things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder sat in the crowded restaurant unaware of the mid afternoon rush of lunch patrons that were whizzing by him. He had been sitting at a table right in front of the window, he could see a hint of the river beyond. He was unfamiliar with this restaurant in Arlington. It wasn't his home turf so he wasn't sure if it was a set-up or not but he had come, he had too. The waitress had long given up trying to ask Mulder what he wanted to order, he couldn't hear her, his only thought was that of Scully...he needed to get Scully back. The Gunmen had him wired and were talking in his ear but he couldn't hear them either. They tried again, "Mulder! Mulder!", Byers screamed trying to get his attention.

"Come on, wake up man!", Froehike said in his ear peace.

"I hear you," Mulder whispered.

"We don't see him around here...we've got the entire area surveyed and we don't see anything," Langley informed him.

From the corner of his eye, Mulder could see CGB appear from the kitchen. He reached down and grabbed up his gun from his leg holster and held it under the table. CGB sat down and glanced off to a man sitting in another booth. "Now, if you start off that way, Agent Mulder, I'll just leave and disappear with Agent Scully."

Mulder put the gun back, he glanced quickly over to CGB's informant and then turned back to him. "What do you want with me...what do you want with Scully."

"This is a nice restaurant...they make good homemade pasta here!"

Mulder looked coldly at his enemy. "I don't care about pasta, I only want Scully back!"

"Patience, Mulder!", he said, sucking on a Morley's. He dropped the ashes into the ash-tray.

The waitress walked up to them both. "Now are you ready to order?", she said, looking at Mulder, annoyed. "Can you like...hear now?"

"We'd like scotch on the rocks...", CGB smiled.

Mulder sat back in his chair, his mind racing as he waited impatiently. CGB noticed his anxiousness and held out a cigarette. "You care to smoke? It'll calm your nerves!"

"Tell me what you want you cigarette smoking piece of shit!", Mulder said, trying to keep his voice low.

The waitress returned, placing the drinks in front of them. She gave Mulder one last hard look and walked off.

"Imagine my surprise that you were trying to find out more about me...you learned that you and your sister and Jeffery weren't my only children..."

"You still have my place bugged!"

The Gunmen looked at each other. They were hiding in their van, listening to Mulder's conversation. They checked his apartment, Scully's and their office every month for bugs. They thought it was clear.

"Surely you don't think your little friends are more sophisticated than my men, do you Mulder?"

"Okay, fine...what do you want!"

"The truth...I'm offering you the truth..."

"You've told me that before!"

"This is the complete truth..."

"Where's Scully?"

"Safe...nearby...but we have business to discuss first."

Mulder was silent. His hand itched to pull out his gun and shoot him but he knew he had to play his game in order to get Scully back."Alright...go on."

"I'll give you what you want...but there is much much more...I'll tell you about your history...I'll give you who you are..."

"Who am I?"

"You are in fact Jewish..."

Mulder made a mental note to have his car debugged.

"Both of my parents were in fact Jewish...though my mother was from Canada...you've guessed I had a Canadian connection...that was it...My father was from the U.S, a spy for the Russians. He was fried in Baton Rouge under the Espionage Act of 1917, he was one among many...his name is not Spender, in case you try to figure out my true identity, you won't be able too...Spender is a fake name...a name for ghosts like me..."

Mulder listened, he knew the Gunmen would probably try to find out anyway...

"My mother and father were both dead by the time I was a year old...I grew up in orphanages...and when I was old enough I ran to Canada. I later came back and joined the Army in 1960; that's when I met Bill Mulder. He and I were very close friends...confidants. And then later he married you're mother...She was a beautiful woman...we had a lot in common. I was unmarried at the time and Bill felt sorry for me, inviting me to their house for home cooked meals...He and Tina had gotten married hastily...You know the story...Soldier meets a pretty young woman, promises to marry her...they were strangers in fact...that's the way it was back then...but she and I were different. We were in love...'

"And?"

"We had a sorted affair for years...and when she again became pregnant with your sister Samantha...we vowed never to speak of it again...we vowed to break off our relationship."

"So you kept the fact that you were sleeping with your buddy's wife for thirty plus years! Never telling my father!"

"Your father...or rather Bill knew...He figured it out with Samantha...They hadn't been intimate in years by that point. Your father would rather keep it quiet than reveal it to the world that his wife had been unfaithful to him and his best friend had betrayed him! He was a prideful man! He was knee deep in the project by then anyway, recruited by me as well as the man you called Deep Throat... and he knew if he protested I would have him killed..."

"You killed him anyway...", Mulder huffed.

"But the reason that Samantha was chosen, Mulder, and not you was because he knew Samantha was not his child..."

"He thought I was still his child?", Mulder spoke, his voice cracking.

"Yes...I'm sure of it...I kept a photo of you and your sister all these years...I kept a photo of your mother and you when you were a baby...they were my most prized possessions...You see, I married Cassandra though I never love her. Jefferey was born and I had two other children as you know...products of other affairs but I never stopped loving your mother. Cassandra and I divorced and I continued with my work..."

"Your experiments on innocent citizens!"

"I inherited the work, Fox. I was brought in because of my skills in a few high ranking assassinations. I became a player in the game..."

Mulder watched as he pulled out another Morley's cigarette and began to smoke it. "In 1991, I began hearing that you were making quite a commotion with opening the X-Files...You were mine to keep an eye on...and I did protect you all these years. All I've ever wanted was to protect you...I feel a sense of pride in your accomplishments...None of the others ever gave a father such as sense of pride..."

Mulder grimaced. "Is that why you killed Jeffery? You killed him because he didn't make you proud?"

"Killed? Who said he was dead? He's being used for a higher purpose...for the good of us all."

"Like you did me...sawing into my head!"

"A man must be willing to sacrifice, Agent Mulder...By now you know that Bill's work with the State Department was a cover...that he was involved in tests...on experiments...he chose Samantha as a sacrifice..."

Mulder closed his eyes, barely able to focus. He opened them to see CGB smiling at him. "Your sister was returned as were all of them...but she was not returned to your parents...they were fighting viciously by then and your father felt she should be returned to her real father...she was returned to me and Cassandra and Jeffery. Your father sacrificed her and it caused their divorce."

Mulder wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice. CGB continued. "When she was returned, the tests continued until she died as a result of them. But not before we could use her to create clones...you've been exposed to them before...'

"You're lying! You've lied to me before like you're lying to me now!"

"I'm telling you what you wanted to know. Isn't that what you want?"

"Go on!", Mulder spoke, his mouth was dry and his heart was racing.

"Yes, I assigned Agent Scully to you...to break you, in hopes you would turn to me. Imagine my disappointment when you railed against me. You think I'm the devil!"

"You are the devil!"

"I'm your protector, the one that's kept them from putting a bullet between your eyes long ago. No one knew why I protected you. It was a promise to your mother and I've kept my promise.'

"What do you want from me?", Mulder managed to say.

"To be safe...to survive the invasion...to take your place in the group...Just as Bill Mulder did. As devilish as you make me out to be, it is my wish to have at least one of my offspring survive the end!"

"You have Christine Cunningham..."

"She isn't what I want!", CGB said, raising his voice. "I want you to be the one! I have the world to offer you!"

"Like what?"

"The truth! I can give you all your answers and more and you could go live your days with Scully. Maybe even have a couple of kids..."

Mulder slammed his fist against the table. "She can't have kids thanks to you!"

"What was created can be reversed, Agent Mulder."

"What do I do?"

"Give up the X-Files, give up the FBI and let me show you the truth...it's more than you've ever seen..."

"And if I don't?"

CGB smirked. "I'm giving you back Scully...I do have a heart! But this is your last chance...If you do not accept my invitation, I will have to remove my protection! You will be on your own! And what lies out there Agent Mulder is greater than the powerful men that were sacrificed by the Rebel Aliens. Without my protection, you will be completely alone for the first time in your life."

"I won't be alone!", Mulder stated. "I'll have Scully!"

Cancer Man pulled out a pack of Morelys from his coat jacket and lit it with a gold lighter. Mulder noticed the inscription was the same as his email address and Deep Throat's dying words. "I don't blame you, you know...", CGB spoke. "I would understand if you chose your path with Agent Scully. She's a rather attractive woman...that's why I chose her to be your partner. She was to be a brainy temptress...a distraction. If she couldn't debunk your work, perhaps she'd lead you astray..."

"But Scully is a principled woman! She took her assignment seriously!"

"Yes she did!"

"You weren't counting on that...that's why you brought in Diana, isn't it."

"Things are changing between you and Agent Scully now...She's always been one we could use for our purposes to break you..."

"You've used her many times to get to me, you sick son of a bitch!"

"We have...but we always returned her didn't we? We needed you to be functional!", he smiled wickedly. "You need to understand that what I can offer you includes her! No more tests on her! No more worries!"

"You used your own wife and child!", Mulder screamed. "What makes you think I believe you!"

"Its your choice...what I've told you...what I've given you is only a pinch of what I can give you...I can give you the truths about the universe! Quit the X-Files and the FBI, and I'll give you all the truths and you can be with Scully! Or stay and be unprotected! I'll know your decision by Monday morning. If you are still there Monday morning, I will withdraw my protection!"

A Grey van pulled up in front of the restaurant. The door slid open and Mulder could see Krychek dump Scully to the ground, speeding off down the street. She had fallen to the sidewalk to the horror of the restaurant patrons; Duct tape was wrapped around her mouth and hands. Mulder ran out and picked her up. Her frightened eyes relaxed when she saw Mulder and he carefully removed the tape from her mouth. She was bare footed and still dressed in her night clothes. Her hands were wrapped so tightly from the duct tape that her fingers were turning blue. Mulder cut the duct tape from around her wrists as others gathered around them. He looked through the window to where he had been sitting but CGB was long gone. Scully cried softly into Mulder's neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did he hurt you?", he asked kissing her eyes as salty tears fell.

"No," she choked out. "he didn't touch me..."

Mulder grasped her tightly, wrapping his arms fully around her and pressing her into his chest. He sat there unmoving as she cried softly where he could only hear her. A police man pulled up and Mulder flashed his badge, still not letting Scully go. "I'll handle this," he said to the officer. "I've got her."

Mulder picked Scully up cradled in his arms and brought her into the restaurant and sat her down at the table he was sitting at. He wrapped his coat jacket around her shoulders and then knelt next to her, hugging her to his chest so tightly the police officer had to repeat himself to get Mulder to look up at him.

"Was she kidnapped?", the officer asked.

"She's a federal Agent. We'll handle this through the bureau...Contact Assistant Director Skinner!"

"She needs to go to the hospital!", the officer continued.

"She's in shock!", someone screamed behind them.

A crowd both inside and outside the restaurant had gathered all staring at Scully. Mulder tried shielding her from them.

"Mulder," Scully said, looking into his terrified eyes. "I don't wanna go to the hospital. Just take me home! I need to go home, Mulder."

Mulder turned back to the officer. "She's a medical doctor...she's fine...she just needs to calm down. I'm taking her home!"

The officer shrugged and then turned towards the crowd. "There's nothing more we can do about it. The situation has been resolved."

He repeated himself as he walked out the restaurant to disperse the crowd outside. Mulder picked Scully back up into his arms and carried her out to the parking lot. She opened his car door and he slid her in. He rushed as quickly as he could back to Georgetown, trying to get her home to safety.

**Please Leave Feedback! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Past Lies**

**Part 7**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Season 7 before All Things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files. This is written for fun not profit.**

Scully wrapped the towel around her, she stood in the mirror, her hair soaked with water, trying to steady her nerves. She had been afraid when Krychek put the gun to her head and when he lead her outside, she had heard a gun shot and for a few minutes she thought Mulder was dead. She had heard him screaming, running after the car as Krychek held a gun to her head. She had heard the fear and desperation in his cries and saw him fall to his knees as they sped off. That was what she remembered and she needed to stop shaking so she could calm him. He needed to see her collected, she had to be strong for Mulder.

Mulder paced outside her bathroom door, listening for any sounds she would quietly make. He knew she would try to put on a brave face but he knew better. He had come close to losing Scully before but it was something different about it this time...It was like his future had slipped away until she was thrown out of the van, frightened and tied up. He opened the bathroom door without knocking, startling Scully. "Mulder!"

"I'm sorry...", he stuttered, walking right up to her. "I don't know what I was thinking..."

He looked her up and down and Scully pulled the towel closer to her body. Mulder smiled, rubbing his fingers through her wet hair and then running his fingers down her face to her wet exposed shoulder. "Scully, I've seen you naked before...You've seen me naked before..."

Scully looked uncomfortable. "You remembered me naked?"

"I memorized it!", he smiled. He could see her shift and look more uncomfortable. "You think I'm a creep now don't you?"

Scully had seen Mulder fully naked and semi naked on several occasions and she had made mental notes of his body too. She glanced up at Mulder. "I don't think you're a creep, Mulder."

He turned and grabbed her robe that was hanging on the back of the door and walked behind her. She slipped her arms into the robe and then Mulder walked back in front of her and closed her robe. He then placed his hands on her hips and grabbed the belt and tightened her robe. He adjusted her collars so she was fully covered up, his hazel eyes begged her to trust him. He bent down and kissed her and then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. "Scully, tell me what happened when he took you?"

Mulder sat next to her and she leaned her head into him. "He made me drive to the train station where he had a van. That must be where Howard ran...and he made me take a pill, then he wrapped my hands, placed a piece of duct tape over my mouth and ordered me into the back of the van."

She looked at Mulder and could see his face was tight and his eyes were blazing. "He gave me a pill that knocked me out...I guess for the drive back to D.C because I woke up an hour before he dumped me out on the street."

Scully watched Mulder's expressions. "Mulder, are you okay? I'm worried about you..."

"I wanna kill 'em Scully. Him and Cancer Man...I wonder if we'll ever get the chance?"

Scully stood up and made her way over to the kitchen. "I want some tea...you want any?"

There was a knock on the door, so Mulder stood up and looked through the key hole. He then opened the door. Skinner walked in, he glanced over at Mulder and then Scully in the kitchen. She looked down at her robe and excused herself to get dressed. Mulder offered Skinner a seat and he sat down from him on the couch.

"How's she doing?"

"She's fine..."

"How'd you get her back?"

Mulder sat back in his seat. "Right after we left the airport, he contacted me...he met me at a restaurant in Arlington and Krychek dumped her on the ground...he had duct tape on her mouth and wrist...she said he gave her a pill to knock her out for the ride."

Scully walked out completely dressed in a blouse and pair of black slacks and Skinner nodded at her. "You're sure you're okay? Did you go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, sir. I don't remember most of the ordeal...he had me sedated."

She walked into the kitchen and filled her teapot with water and placed it on her stove. Skinner turned to Mulder. "What did he want? Why did they take her?"

"He wants me to quit the X-Files and the FBI...he wants me to give up and follow him."

"You're kidding?", Skinner said, shaking his head.

Mulder pursed his lips and shot a look over to Scully. "He said if I joined him he would stop the tests on Scully...he'd stop using her to get to me..."

"You can't quit, Mulder...", she said, walking into the living room. She sat in her arm chair across from them. "You can't...you're too close."

"He said if I quit Scully...he'd keep us protected. If I show up on Monday morning he'll take away his protection..."

"Mulder you can't trust him. You can't believe him!"

"What protection has he given you, Mulder?", Skinner asked. "He's a liar..."

Mulder stood up and paced the floor. "I can't keep seeing him hurt you Scully. I can't keep watching them target you to get to me..."

Scully shook her head in disbelief. "But Mulder! If you quit, he's won...he's offering you something you know he won't give you...he is just trying to stop you from reaching the truth."

"If for any reason, Scully, if I do quit its not because of him...but I would quit for you!"

Skinner averted his eyes. Scully stood up and grabbed his hands. "I won't let you quit, Mulder. They'll have to push us out! You can't quit now!"

"How can I be sure they won't hurt you more?"

"You can't...just as much as I can't be sure that something will happen to you tomorrow...but that's our job, we put ourselves on the line every day. We still have questions...we still need answers, Mulder...and until they shut us down permanently we need to fight!"

Skinner coughed, he felt very uncomfortable watching them be so personal. He'd seen them before but for some reason it seemed different this time...He knew it was something there between them that he didn't need to know. "Mulder, I expect you in the office Monday morning...you too Agent Scully! I won't take any more talk about quitting, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Scully said, still gripping Mulder's hands.

"Yes sir," Mulder said, nodding in Skinner's direction.

Skinner stood up. "I'll let myself out!"

He turned and walked out, shutting the door back behind him. Scully walked over to the stove and poured hot steaming water into two tea cups. "Flavored tea or traditional, Mulder?"

"I'm not picky Scully..."

She placed the tea cups on a small platter and brought it out to them. She placed it on the coffee table and curled up next to Mulder. He placed his arms around her shoulders and smelled her still damp hair. "I can't believe you were thinking about quitting and joining CGB, Mulder..."

"I wasn't gonna join him but yes, I was thinking about quitting so you'll be safe."

"Trusting him won't keep me safe, Mulder. You're the only one that can..."

"Scully, I didn't stop them from taking you..."

Scully sat up and ran her hand over his jawline. "Mulder, they would've shot you...I thought he had shot you until I saw you run after me...You did the right thing."

"This time, Scully but what about the next time?"

"Why are you suddenly worried that I can't handle myself, Mulder?"

"Its not that, Scully...I've always known you are a strong woman. You're the strongest woman I've ever known..."

"Then what?"

Mulder ran his hand down her back. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He bent his head down to her level and kissed her on her lips. She settled back into him. "Where do we go from here, Mulder?"

"Come with me, Scully...", he said, standing up and maneuvering past the still steaming hot cups of tea.

Scully grabbed her jacket and followed behind him. They pulled off and drove to Forest Heights. Mulder pulled up in front of the house of Christine Cunningham. Scully stepped out and waited for Mulder and they walked up together. The house looked different; the curtains were closed and Mulder noticed the car was still in the driveway. He knocked on the door as Scully peered into the windows. "Mulder...there's bodies..."

Mulder broke open the front door and the smell of dead bodies stung his nose. He walked in and turned to Scully. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "I need the police..."

Mulder walked over to the bedroom and found Christine Cunningham, her hands wrapped in duct tape, her mouth covered with it as well, a bullet had pierced the back of her head. Her husband lay dead in the corner, a gun in his hand. He had been shot in the stomach. Mulder moved over to the children's bedrooms and found three children shot as well, with their blankets covering their faces. Scully grabbed his hand and led him outside. "We don't want to disturb a crime scene..."

"He erased them, Scully. He just wiped them out..."

"Looks like, Mulder...are you okay?"

He nodded but she could tell he was in shock. "Mulder...Mulder..."

"I'm okay, Scully..."

"Mulder, she was your sister..."

"Not really, " he said, turning to her. "I mean she was...but I didn't know her, Scully. I feel bad though that she and her family had to die this way..."

Scully gripped his hand. He looked at her and rubbed his fingers against her lips. "You're all I have now, Scully. I have nothing else..."

"I'm not going anywhere Mulder...I promise. You have to have faith Mulder that we will win. We will defeat him! They will get justice. We'll make sure of it..."

"I believe you Scully!", he said, looking at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

They watched as the police cordoned off the home. Scully talked with the police and she tried hard to keep Mulder away from the scene. He had seen enough death in his life and had lost everyone he ever had except her. They stayed until the bodies were removed, their statements had been taken and the police had pulled away.

Scully made her way back over to Mulder who sat in the car still staring at the home. "Mulder..."

"You know tomorrow is Monday, Scully..."

"Yeah?", she said, sitting down in the passenger seat.

"I'll buy the coffee tomorrow morning...I wanna get there bright and early in the morning!"

"Okay, Mulder...You sure you're alright?"

He leaned over and placed another kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna be okay, Scully." They smiled and kissed again. "I think we should maybe catch up on some work now...we could head over to the office now, if you don't mind?"

Scully touched his hand and they entangled their fingers. She could see the determination return to Mulder's eyes. "Okay...but you owe me a cup of tea at least..." Mulder pulled off heading for D.C. Back to the X-Files...

**The End**

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


End file.
